The Knight of The Tanaka Empire(Discontinued)
by legoofmystory
Summary: A simple switch up to who Centorea bumps too. Can you guess who? Maybe, I don't care. If it wasn't obvious, she bumps into the Four Dark Devas of Destruction...oh, and this guy named Gundham. Like I said, doesn't really matter. Not like it changes anything, right?...right?...
1. Chapter 1

Let us begin with one side.

In the middle of the day, possibly around noon or so, was the city of Tokyo. In the past, it used to have simple mortals, walking around and going about their daily lives. A simple species who learned to evolve and reach achievements to an impressive degree, and created the general image of a well-functioning society. It was so simple to the mortals to think they are the only blessed ones to have this gift...yet god played with its creation, and made creatures that only mortals could never see as fantasy ever again.

Liminals, more specifically, Monster Girls

These half mortal and half animal hybrids have shown up on the face of the earth one day, in a peaceful and bloodless transition without the need for any violence. These monsters foreigners seemed to wish for acknowledgment to the mortals as their own kind, spreading all over the earth in welcoming arms. As the mortal's response, they have embraced there kind with open arms as well...confusingly.

The government and the liminals have decided to make it possible for the two species, humans and liminals generally speaking, to live together in a chance of harmony between man and animal. However, a word of warnings been spread upon the acts of this movement. Two of them are as followed: No harm shall be afflicted upon the different species, and no lustful acts may be condemned for reproduction. The punishment is the deportation of the liminal, and the lock-up of the mortal.

Now, let us spread light on the other side.

Tokyo, as mentioned before, was not only a bright and colorful city. It is also home to one of the most brilliant and well-educated school on the entire earth. One that chooses among the mortals and shines light upon a passion to their talent.

It is the bright's symbol of hope. Hope's Peak Academy.

Hope's Peak was not just a simple school that any mortal can join. It was a professional and hardworking academy for only a few selected mortals chosen by the higher-ups all over the world. It was placed where the best of the best shall become even greater than before. Where the thriving of talents shall mold a pathway to a brighter and more successful future. It truly is miracle's work of art, to encourage the young mortals to bring their full potential to the non-despair future.

Now, the two parts have woven together. It is still to be decided whether monster girls shall be considered worthy of joining Hope's Peak, and learn under their mortal ways. Perhaps another school shall be built for the best of Liminals? Or maybe a fusion of mortals and liminals can truly start with Hope's Peak?

Who is to say? It's not like it matters in this story. Let's change the scene bit. A simple change of events, replacement, and borrowing, annnnnnd...begin.

Walking along the streets was a dark and odd figure. A being, or a lord to put simply under his definition, was carrying two bags of groceries. Both filled with supplies that animals shall feast for their hunger, or play for their boredom. The figure also appeared to wear such dark clothing in the middle of the bright sunny day, with dark shadows of the fearful coat, abyssal pants, demonic boots, and the only pointed curled up hair, but shows a few colors of brightness. Such as the red of left eye and the inside of his jacket, the grey in his hair, the bandages on his right arm and hand, and the lightning mark that vertically goes across the same left eye, and most notably the purple of his long and symbolic scarf.

But that is not all for the figure that walks the earth with a stern face, for the scarf is there for a brilliant and warming reason. Inside are his minions, creatures that have taken and more innocent and playful look. In actuality, these creatures are gods. Resting alongside their master, no, their ally. They exist together with the cooperation of loyalty and trust. The figure shall offer shelter, food, and new sights that these gods cannot see for themselves, while they shall fight by this cold being's side, obey his word with the accompany of training. Plus, because of the bodies, they have chosen, and the being's past with creatures hidden from the mortal eye, their plan of destruction shall follow with patient ease.

This is the being who claims to be The Supreme Overlord of Ice, the only who fights with the Four Dark Devas of Destruction and has even earned the title and place from Hope's Peak itself. This is none other than the half angel and demon himself!

"Gundham Tanaka, The Ultimate Breeder…" He softly repeating himself, looks up as if he were in a trance. "...hm, that is not as dark and gruesome to the mortal ear, let alone the evolved beasts."

Gundham held the bags tighter as he continues his walk, noticing his scarf was scurrying and rumbling softly. Soon, three hamsters poked there tired little heads out to greet Gundham, nuzzling softly against his neck for warmth. "Kehehe...and so the rise of the Dark Devas awaken." He smiles softly, enjoying the warmth and kindness as he would deny to the mortal if asked. "Hm, and yet Jum-P still slumbers peacefully."

The hamsters were starting to squeak and jump a bit from slowly gaining their rested energy, possibly feeling hungry to Gundham's eyes. "Patience, my Four Dark Devas of Destruction. You shall receive thy offers, only cooked fit for the gods themselves, when we have returned back home." With those words of assurance, the hamsters calmed down and started to squirm and squeak in his scarf. That is what can be heard to the mortal ear, but for Gundham it is different. He can hear them converse clearly with his titled ultimate, as it is not a perk but rather a well-trained asse-

"Hm? Jum-P?" Gundham noticed Jum-P had woken up from his slumber in a quick motion. This was an interest to Gundham's attention, knowing he would only wake up to the sense of the earth trembling. "What is it, Mirage Solver Falcon, Jum-P? What is the alarming tremble that had disturbed your slumber?"

The moment Jum-P squeaked and pointed to the T intersection, a rumbling could be felt from the right side. Gundham kept himself at ease while hearing the rumbling getting louder, as he continues to walk forward to the sound. "...whatever it must be, it has disturbed the slumber of the god. It must pay for its ruthless movement…"

Gundham decided to walk over to the road, to see what was ahead. "...hm?..." To his eye, he could see a figure charge at him by...by a horse? "...kehehe. It appears we have a challenger, my Devas. Prepare thyself for combat, one where we shall triumph over such low-level odds! One where the victor shall be none other than The Supreme Overlord of Ice! Gundham Tanaka! Fwahahahahahahahahahaaaaa! TO BATTLLLLLLE!"

The rumbling came closer, the hamsters were at afoot to launch at the enemy. It was a battle to show the almighty power that Gundham threats and boasts about nonstop. Soon the figure comes to the closest it could be to him for a second…

...and stops the next, accompanied by softly clopping sounds of adjustment. The dust did not phase Gundham, but the stop did baffle him in confusion. "...in the devil's work...what is th-"

"Can it be? The work of fates has not only showed me the encountered but brought it about thyself instead?" The voice appeared to be the sound of a bold woman, almost reflecting the tone and style of his words and voice. There was indeed a horse, no question of confusion need answering, but the figure was still in disguised by its own mess.

But as the smoke lifted, the questions had as well. From the top, the blonde woman was seen with a large and long ponytail to her arrangement and...questionably pointy ears. Gundham could see the creation in front of his eyes, baffled by Mother Nature's work up close. But the dust kept fading and revealed much, much more than expected. As the waist and legs were revealed next, the shocking appearance of the hips was connected to the upper chest of the horse. Her attire consists of a white button-up shirt, holding back a bust size that did not faze him at the moment, a black skirt that has covered the entire lower body of the animal, and the strong stick likes legs with her dirty hooves. Finally, a scabbard was attached to the left side of her, holding what appears to be a medieval sword.

There was no doubt about it, it was a centaur. More specifically,

"My name is Centorea Shianus! A scion of the proud race of centaurs! Art thou destined to become my master?"

With a hand to her chest and her leg up in honor, she spoke upon Gundham with her words of not harm, but greetings. A bold smile appeared on the face, but it looked down upon the surprised and shocked Breeder, making himself a bit paler than expected. "...what is Mother Nature's work, that had bestowed upon such loyalty to the sculpted mount of folklore fantasy, doing in the streets of the mortals? Seeking of a master? Hah! You shan't find anyone worthy of bravery and honor-"

"On the contrary mortal, it is fate that had bestowed I upon your presence...which I sense is darker and-"

"Mortal?...have you referred The Supreme Overlord of Ice...as mortal?" Gundham asked with a calm demeanor, gripping the bags he was holding for silent releasement of anger.

"...a...a su...Supreme...o-o-Overlord?..." Centorea asked with wide eyes of amazement and shock, kneeling in front of Gundham afterward. "Oh master, please do not harm thy foolish self! I was naive to the wonders of your existence!"

"...Master…" Gundham repeated to himself, seeing the centaur bowing upon himself as if he were higher in powerful ranking. And even though it is flattering. "...rise. You are forgiven for your foolish actions, Centorea. To already serve me, Gundham Tanaka! Is just the fitting fate you so speak off, after disturbing the resting of Jum-P."

"Jum-P? Who is this Jum-P you speak of, out of curiosity master?" Centorea asked, raising her head while kneeling still to face Gundham's smile.

"Kehehe, you wish to see Jum-P? Very well, but know that if you choose so, you shall also face the wrath of his brethren gods! Come forth! Jum-P! Cham-P! San-D! Maga-Z! And rise together, as the Four Dark Devas of Destruction! Fwahahahahahahaaa!" Just as commanded when Gundham posed, the hamsters have climbed out of the scarf and went into their normal positions. Cham-P rests upon his left shoulder, Jum-P sleeps at the end of his purple scarf, San-D cheers upon the bandage palm, and Maga-Z keeps for his attack on top of two fingers connected to his right hand. Gundham, who had settled the two grocery bags to the left of his side, now posed in front of his new servant and showed her the raw power of the Tanaka Empire.

Centorea looked at this magnificent scene with awe and weakness, her ears going down to look upon the cute little hamsters. Her eyes sparkled with wonder, her hands covering the mouth with amazement, and her face went with a light red. "Th-these are the gods you speak of, Master?...it...it is too much to bare! Such wonders of adorable appearance can strike even the cold-hearted to their knees, begging for mercy upon thy coats of fur!" Upon this scene, a woman was passing by the two with a curious and puzzled look, walking behind from Gundham yet looking back with a purse in her hand.

Gundham widens his eyes as Centorea praised the hamsters with such passion, as San-D and Maga-Z went to sit side by side on his right shoulder. "..."...Gundham quickly placed the now-to be-sleeping Jum-P on his palm, using his other hand to quickly cover his face with the signature purple scarf, turning redder than a tomato. "Wh-why, thank yo-"

"AHHH! THIEF!" The scream of the lady from before alarmed the two in conversation, followed by the roaring of a motorbike and the laughter of the said-thief. The man laughed sadistically, continuing to zoom forward as he was about to crash into The Supreme Overlord of Ice. While Gundham did not phase with this sudden surprise, he was shocked to suddenly be pulled out of the collision, and be squished face first between the soft and warm chest of his servant.

"Watch out, Master!" Centorea had reacted quickly, watching as the thief kept riding ahead down the street. His triumphed laughter only made her anger rise. "Lily-livered Knave! He but increases the ledger of his sins-"

"Mhlgmohmmhamomm!" Gundham said, muffled in her chest as he was patting her arm at a fast pace. His face was red, no doubt about it, but it was also filled with the anger of being moved so simply.

Centorea took notice and looked down at her chest, blushing harder then Gundham and letting go immediately. "P-pray forgive me, Master! I-I did not mean to bring such lewd and shameless acts upon rescue-"

"Silence!" Gundham yelled, as he got in his feet properly and took deep breaths. Being suffocated in her chest had obviously made him light-headed, but he was also conflicted in his mind on how to react. It had all gone so fast, a simple blink and you miss it as the mortals say. "I do not want to hear such excuse of rescue. If you were to simply stay put, the vehicle would have stopped in its path, and the foul robber may face the wrath of the Tanaka Empire! But now that is no more, as he flees with the bag of the mortal woman." Gundham crosses his arms and turned his head. "But it is no longer a matter of concern, so let us not dwell on such..."

Centorea had taken the lecture of her new master with simple understanding, not questioning the logic that might have happened instead. Though with the pause of Gundham's words, she looked down at the direction he faced as well. At first, only the view of concrete was seen...except there was something placed that had also got snatched from their noses.

"...foolish bastard! He has snatched thou bags as well, master!"

Grabbing the handle of her weapon, she slowly slips out her sharp and cleaned sword, now eager to dent the metal for war. "This is none other than the pickpocket wrecking terror in these lands. First the poor lady, then you Master, and so on with thy next victim of loss. As an honorable centaur, I cannot allow this behavior to stand!" With confidence, pride, and a determined smile on her face, she swung her sword up to point directly at the street where the purse snatcher had gone out of sight from the two. "Upon this blade! I vow that I shall capture this f-!"

"Tis not against the word of your agreement, Centorea," Gundham said, in a strange yet calm manner. He was still looking down at the ground where his bags once were...as he and his hamsters grind their teeth with anger. "But for your grateful luck, I have no agreement to hold back the dark powers onto mortal scum, such as the offender and THIEF OF THE BEASTS!" He yelled out loud while his hamsters squeaked with a need for revenge, turning around as he crossed his arms. "Centorea, as the new loyal knight of the Tanaka Empire, I command you to assist your Overlord and transport my anger upon thy mortal fool!"

Centorea's elven ears tingle a bit to the sound of Gundham's voice, turning her head to see Gundham in his calmest state during a crisis such as this. However, her face glowed both red with surprise and passion to see her Mast-no, Overlord act accordingly to a leader, and so much more. The said 'Thief of Beasts' will be caught, and will face the Wrath of the Overlord, she thought to herself. "...h-huh?! Y-you mean...to saddle on top, my Overlord?" She asked, not expecting to be answered as she blushed and perked her ears down. "...a-alright. For the Tanaka Empire!" And the same cheer without 'Empire', she thought blushing more.

Gundham could have time to spare to notice Centorea's response and the new set of nervous actions, quickly speed walking over to the horse's body for momentum. With one hop, a leg over the black dress, and a feeling of balance, Gundham had fully saddled up onto a horse. Once again, he was too focused and hate-driven to notice Centorea's soft wobble and shaking body. "Onward, My Four Dark Devas of Destruction and Loyal Knight! Onward for the Tanaka Empire!"

...he needed to find a better title than 'Loyal Knight' for Centorea, but it didn't matter. Being called that was just more than enough for Centorea to raise her hooves, and start clopping down the street. She could feel Gundham's hands placed on top of her shoulders for balance, trying to stay focus as she sped herself up. "Yes, my Overlord! To the battle, where we shall bring justice upon thy Thief! ONWARD!" The two then rode off, ready to take revenge upon the evil...with more evil.

 **Author Note: Been awhile, huh? haven't had much inspiration to continue or write my last story because...well, I don't think I need to explain. I feel like I can do better with my character Richard, and change up his character A LOT.**

 **Anyway, I couldn't find one, so I wrote a beginning to a Gundham and Centorea story(Notice I put 'and', not 'x'). Finall finished and proof read it twice, and bet I'm still gonna find typos since hey, I'm not a professional writer. So, gave it time, and appreciate, and boom: A meet up between two of my favorite characters in both franchises(You can kinda guess why with how they are)**

 **Now I wanna know if I should continue this, because I do have plans for after this first story, IF it's well received. Sorta learned that lesson before, and it did NOT go well for me. So, I'd like to hear from you guys and gals in the reviews after you take a read or a glance at this fic.**

 **So until then(Disclaimer), I don't own Daily Life With Monster Girls or Danganronpa. I only own my creativity and fantasy to the story. So see you later, and please legoofmystory!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Woooo! Not a bad haul!"

The sadistic and successful voice came from the declared 'Thief of Beasts', who had obtained 6000¥ from the purse he snatched miles behind. He hadn't examined the other bags he swiped, assuming it was a bunch of groceries from the goth looking kid and that horse lady. Regardless, he doesn't have to pay rent AND buy dinner today, cause it was all free-

"STOP RIGHT THERE, THIEF OF BEASTS!"

The booming and confident voice of a woman alarmed the thief up the graffiti street, making him turn his head to the sight of the noble centaur charging right behind. On top was Gundham's calm and focused self, holding onto Centorea's shoulders while locking his legs around and under her horse body. "Thief! Do not resist thy fate! Should you not heed my warning, thou wilt taste and suffer the fury of thy Overlord!"

The thief widens his eyes as he saw the two individuals, realizing they were the same goth kid and centaur from before. Maybe they were after their groceries, and aren't going to stop until they catch up to him! He could already see Centorea's sword out in the open, assuming the worst if he was caught. "Shit! I better quit stallion and get outta here!"

The thief roared his engine louder, attempting some sharp turns and high paced decisions for a faster outcome. Yet the centaur was able to stay right behind his tail, leaning her head back for communication with the Overlord. "My Overlord! What is to be done with the thief once he falls victim to thy speed?!" she asked in a bold tone.

"This human had committed such swift crimes in pure gain! The actions or motive have no meaning to his defense, for he is a thief without worth!' Gundham answered back with the same loud and bold tone as Centorea, keeping his eyes on the thief while gripping Centorea's rather sturdy shoulders tighter. "Therefore! BRING ME HIS HEAD!"

HE WAS RIGHT! They were going to chop off his head if he was close enough! He could already feel sweat going down his head, as he was approaching a cart full of water jugs. Not wanting to meet his swift end already, he crashes through the jugs and sent them flying back at Centorea's path, hoping that they would slow her down.

"Centorea! Prepare thyself!" Gundham warned, raising his palm off her shoulder as he pointed forward with a commanding face. "SHOW ME YOUR POWER!"

Centorea's eyes sparked with concentration, as everything moved in slow motion to her sight. She was in the process of lifting up her drawn-out sword, eyeing every jug that would trip her and the overlord over. Once the sword was above her shoulder, her power was released.

...for the Overlord.

One by one in the swiftest motion to Gundham's eyes, the jugs were sliced and chopped in half. It almost seemed as if the sword never swung in the first place. Though while the jugs were no longer an obstacle, the water had been released and poured itself a wall of liquid in front of the two. While the self-made rain landed on top of the chasers, their clothes were soaked in its hydrogen and oxygen essence. Gundham's scarf was the only bit of clothing to be lightly soaked, but the heavy 'damp'age was applied to Centorea's shirt...revealing her large chest by see through.

To Gundham, while he did lightly blush at the exposure, he would rather have her loyal knight focus fully on charging ahead. "Fwahahahahahahahahaaa! Excellent work, my loyal knight! Your experience of concentration has been duly examined and approved!"

Centorea's smirk only widens to Gundham's complement, which was first created by the feeling of success. Though rather having her smirk be more prideful, it showed soft and tender enjoyment. "As the loyal knight of the Tanaka Empire, I shall prove and swore the best of thy ability to thou Overlord!" With her words of appreciation delivered, her eyes went back to hunting down the Thief of Beasts. "I bridle at your pathetic attempts! Is that all thou hast?!"

The thief was freaking out, how geeky and persistent were these two?!

Upon driver around a turn, he looked down to see a lower road from down below. If he stayed up on the same road as that crazy horse bitch, then his end will come quicker then he thought. Without thinking about much cons for the second option, he attempted to drive off the top road and onto the bottom one. "MWAAAAAAAAAAAH!" When he finished his wobbling landing and realized he survived, he couldn't help but laugh with excitement and relief. Perhaps now the horse lady will fail to catch him, he thought, as he turned his head while flipping the birdy to her direction. "Whoo-hoo! Eat my dust, Horse Lad-"

"FORWARD CHARGE!" Gundham declared, pointing back at the thief as he held onto Centorea's shoulders. He was just as determined as his knight was in catching him.

"Yes, my Overlord!" Centorea could never have a doubt in her new Overlord, as she approached the edge of the road while charging. Her eyes looked ahead, seeing a truck along the lower road. "Impudent colt! That will not be enough to stop us!"

With one leap over the road edge, the two yelled in unison with fury and passion. Both having the same thoughts as they were looking down at their target.

"FOR THE TANAKA EMPIRE!"

The centaur's hooves landed briefly on the roof of the truck, jumping up once more, and were on their way to squashing on the thief and his bike. Luckily, he was able to dodge left of the landing. Unluckily, the blade was then brought to the throat of the biker. "Thou shall not outrun my wrath!"

Well, it seems like it was the end of the line for him. The two were going at the same speeds forward, as he couldn't get himself to focus driving while a blade was right in front of his throat. He might as well look over at the two captors, seeing-"EH?! YOUR TITS ARE SHOWING!"

Gundham and Centorea's eyes widen with surprise, both for completely different reasons on the same topic. For Gundham, he feared Centorea wouldn't be able to focus fully on the main objective. For Centorea...well-

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Her face was red while lifting the sword up from the thief's throat, just so she can cover her chest with both of her hands. The sword ended up hitting the thief's chin and brought his face up, while the surprised scream was making him lose balance and focus on his driving. Gundham was also fairly numbed by the scream, covering his ears as they kept charging forward.

"DWAAAAAAAAH!" The thief ended up speeding ahead, with the wheels tripping forward and sending the thief flying and crashing against loads of paint cans. The sound of the impact and splashes of paint were overheard by the two...as Centorea was distracted by the thought of being expos-

"HALT! HALT! HAAAAAAALT!" Gundham cried out in vain, which was all but too late for the two. Both Centorea and Gundham crashed into the same area as the thief, which separated the two after the collision.

"...ugh...nnng…" From the rumble of the crash, Centorea was kneeling down on all four legs. She was slowly regaining her vision and balance, as well as dusted herself clean from any dirt she might have collected on her dress and wet shirt. "...curse you, Thief of Beast...calling out upon my bosom, and sending thyself and Overlord-Wait!"

She froze, realizing that her Overlord was nowhere to be found! He must've been sent flying among the remains of these canned paint containers. Nevertheless, she must hurry and prepare thy sword for sear...where was her sword?! Has it too been lost in the rubble? How was her Overlord ever suppose to-"Huh?" she stopped, hearing the sounds of footsteps with her elven ears. Perhaps her Overlord was all right after all, and that's all that mattered. She turned her head, smiling for the better, "My Overlord! You had not been-"

And gotten the worst.

It was none other than the Thief of Beasts, tired and angry at the vulnerable centaur. His clothes were soaked in a more colorful essence thanks to the paint crash, as he was accompanied by an empty paint can on top of his helmet. But what stood out more dangerously was the weapon he held over his shoulder, which was Centorea's sword. "D-damn Horse-Woman! I'LL TURN YOU INTO GLUE!" The thief raised his sword with the intent to decapitate, getting payback on Centorea for attempting to murder him. Maybe afterward he can find that goth kid and kill him as well.

Centorea faced death in the eye of her own weapon, holding her chest together and covered from the sight of the thief. She wouldn't give him the sight of her bare chest, even if she will die for it...she had served her purpose with her Overlord. Her eyes were closed as she saw the sword coming down, being more than ready to die without doubts. Though it was short...she couldn't have been more grateful to serve Gundham Ta-

"HUH?!"

...she opened her eyes out of confusion. She thought the blade would have struck her down already...but nay. She saw from behind a purple scarf down the individuals back, along with a few bits of paint on his black coat. "...o...Overlord…

No doubt, it was Gundham. He had taken the blow of the sword in place of Centorea, but the results were not an injury across his chest diagonally. Instead, the blade had been caught on Gundham's bandaged hand, which he used to stop the blade and keep it in place. "..." His eyes were closed as he showed no emotion, as the wind was blowing his scarf lightly to the silence.

"...wh...wh-what…?" The thief was shocked and surprised. He thought the blade would slice down the fool's arm...but instead, it got caught in his grasp! "...h...how did y-"

"Your pathetic and reckless attempts of power has been tested, for you dare strike the Supreme Overlord of Ice and expect a simple scratch?" Gundham's bandaged hand was slowly gripping the blade as he spoke, slowly opening his eyes as well. "You fiend! Your soul is now far from judgment! It is time you face true power!"

Gundham stepped forward as he pointed his hand to the Thief, simultaneously tugging the blade from him as well. "Maga-Z! Cham-P! Rain terror among the foolish human!" With the said command, Maga-Z and Champ jumped out of his purple scarf around the neck, scurried over to the pointing hand, and jumped over at the biker with fierce(yet adorable) expressions. Once they landed on the thief, they entered inside of his jacket and started running all over his body.

"AH! GET 'EM OFF! GET 'EM OFF!" The thief freaked out as two rodents had entered inside of his sleeve, letting go of the sword as he tried to pat the rats and possibly squish them in his shirt. After a few seconds, they immediately exited his clothes and landing down on the floor to run away. His body had turned around after freaking out, facing the hamsters in anger and frustration. "I'LL SQUASH YA BOTH WHEN I'M DO-ACK!"

The blow was drawn down the back of the thief, as Gundham had taken possession of the sword while the thief was distracted. His body fell down to the ground, unconscious by the raw power Gundham demonstrated in front of his knight.

...speaking of his knight...Centorea was in awe. He had just witnessed her Overlord not only protect her vulnerable body but also had finally taken down the villainous criminal in pure perfection. Her face was slightly red from his dark aura of energy, feeling her heartbeat skipping once or twice…"...my...my Overlord...you saved me…"

"...it was...nothing...ah...ah…" Gundham's silent posture was slowly lowering to a tired and weak state. His power had been drained from today's battle, as now he couldn't get his mind to focus…"...the...the price...I had paid...was worth...sparing your...soul…" He couldn't continue speaking, as he dropped the sword and felt his body fall forward.

"GUNDHAM!" Centorea cried out, reaching out to her Overlord as he fell unconscious.

 **Author Note: Guess who's back? Back again. Finally got to finish the second chapter to this fanfic. So glad to see that people want more of this, so I came to deliver.**

 **I just want to make this clear that the uploads of chapters aren't going to be a monthly thing...maybe. It's usually when I have my writing mojo all figured out and concentrated that I can write out a full chapter like this. After that, who knows?**

 **Anyway, I guess I should start a segment for review questions. Last time the question was just a decision on whether I should continue or not. Now that that had passed, I wanted to keep asking some questions in my new segment: legoofmyquestion! (If you hate the name, who cares?)**

 **So, let's start off with this. Gundham will obviously be having a harem...ish group by his side. So I guess we can go off of that: Whom should the next girl be? Can be anyone from Danganronpa or Monster Musume(since this is a crossover). I think for now posting your vote with the review would work for now, since I need to figure out how these polls work.**

 **So until then(Disclaimer), I don't own Daily Life With Monster Girls or Danganronpa. I only own my creativity and fantasy to the story. So see you later, and please legoofmystory!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, long time no see. I wanted to post this updating chapter to quickly apologize for the extremely long wait on this fanfic. I honestly felt discourage due to not having a fully developed idea to where this story would go, and whether or not I actually wanted this fic to be a harem or not. I'm honestly content and satisfied with the two chapters I've made so far, and decided to discontinue this story.

With that being said, during this one year unexpected hiatus, I had fully developed an actual storyline with Monster Musume, and feel confident enough to try and post more often. This new fanfic will involve your favorite monster girl harem, and the addition of some OCs of mine that I had spent time developing well on.

So with that said, thank you all who had still followed and favored this story like I did. Until next time, with the new story, it's time to legoofmystory.


End file.
